<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cycles by tess_genor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931305">Cycles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor'>tess_genor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dark Gil Arroyo, Domestic Violence, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Physical Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm can barely get the words out. Gil never listens to him. It was just like this when he was younger and spending the night at the Arroyo’s. Jackie would tell Malcolm to lock his door and not come out til morning for any reason. No matter what Malcolm needed, no matter what he heard, no matter what Gil said, he <i>needed</i> to stay in that spare bedroom.</p><p>Those nights were awful. Malcolm hated going over to the Arroyo’s, but it was better than home. Jessica would cry for hours, cursing Malcolm for being born. At least with Gil, he pretended to love Malcolm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo &amp; Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo, Jackie Arroyo &amp; Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cycles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_boy/gifts">wonder_boy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was asked to attempt dark!Gil and this idea kind of just formed. I am so sorry for having written this but it all happened very quickly. There is no comfort in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to Gil’s office slams shut and Malcolm winces. Already mentally preparing himself for another lecture. This isn’t the first time Malcolm has managed to piss Gil off and it certainly won’t be the last. Still, the rage in GIl’s eyes is enough to make Malcolm cower.</p><p>”How stupid are you?” Gil tosses his jacket onto the sofa and pinches the bridge of his nose. “When I tell you to stay behind, I fucking mean it. You don’t get some special treatment just because we know each other.”</p><p>”Listen, Gil, I’m sorry.” Malcolm’s mind quickly cycles through years of fights with Gil. Which apology would work, what words would set him off more, what body language is he going to read as disrespectful. It’s all there, Malcolm just needs to think of it quick, before Gil’s anger builds and the man explodes.</p><p>”I’m starting not to believe you anymore.” Gil sits on his desk facing Malcolm, who’s still refusing to make eye contact.</p><p>”I knew that he wasn’t going to hurt you guys! He was just scared! I couldn’t let you guys-”</p><p>”Couldn’t let us do what? Our job? Kid there’s still a lot about the world that you need to get through that thick head of yours. If you endanger my team or a case one more time, I’ll blacklist you from consulting on anything ever again. Do you hear me?” Gil stands and strides over to Malcolm.</p><p>”Yes.” Malcolm can barely get the words out. Gil never listens to him. It was just like this when he was younger and spending the night at the Arroyo’s. Jackie would tell Malcolm to lock his door and not come out til morning for any reason. No matter what Malcolm needed, no matter what he heard, no matter what Gil said, he <i>needed</i> to stay in that spare bedroom.</p><p>Those nights were awful. Malcolm hated going over to the Arroyo’s, but it was better than home. Jessica would cry for hours, cursing Malcolm for being born. At least with Gil, he pretended to love Malcolm.</p><p>The nights would start calm enough, they’d have dinner and Jackie would comment on how nice it was to have Malcolm over. How they made such a nice family. Then it would start. Or rather, Gil would start drinking. That was the catalyst for it all. The drink would magnify every flaw that Jackie had. How she was losing her beauty, the way she was messing up household chores, her failed attempts to give Gil a child. A <i>real</i> child, and not Malcolm’s failed attempts to be a replacement.</p><p>Jackie would hold Malcolm and tell him that Gil didn’t mean it. That he just gets like this sometimes, but it’ll pass, and in the morning he’d apologize. If he remembered.</p><p>Every now and then, Jackie would resist. She’d brace her arm across Gil’s chest and tell him to leave Malcolm alone. Gil hated being told what to do, almost as much as he hated being touched. He could touch Jackie or Malcolm, but they couldn’t touch them. It’d set him off like nothing else. Jackie would try to keep Gil away from Malcolm and he’d throw her into the wall.</p><p>”Get out of my way.” He grit out between clenched teeth. Jackie would duck her head and Gil would leave her alone.
</p><p>Malcolm learned quickly. If you stayed quiet and let Gil blow off steam it would pass quickly. Malcolm cleared the table as fast as possible and then ran to the bedroom to lock the door and spend the night lying in bed, listening to Gil and Jackie argue in the room next door.</p><p>”You always pick that kid over me! I’m your fucking family, not that little psychopath.” A bang explodes on the wall, most likely Gil’s fist.</p><p>”He’s a <i>child</i>, Gil. What am i supposed to do? Let you hurt him?” Jackie yelps.</p><p>”Don’t you touch me. You’re drunk.” Her voice filled with disgust. Malcolm isn’t sure if it’s at Gil or herself.</p><p>”If the two of you would just <i>listen to me</i>, I wouldn’t have to touch you. You invite him here, he’s your problem to deal with. I want nothing to do with him.” It’s quiet and then Malcolm hears Jackie yelp.</p><p>”Don’t ever pull that crap again. I’m the man of the house and what I say goes. Don’t mistake my generosity for weakness, because I’ll just show you how strong I am. You hear me?”</p><p>There’s no reply. Then the sound of a slap rings out.</p><p>”I hear you.” Jackie cries.</p><p>”Malcolm do you hear me?” Gil yells through the wall. Jackie made Malcolm promise her not to answer Gil. To pretend he was asleep. Malcolm doesn’t answer and eventually things settle down and they all go to bed.</p><p>”Are you listening to me?” Gil shakes Malcolm’s shoulder. Just like old times. “Jesus Christ, I can see why the Bureau fired you.”</p><p>Malcolm looks up at Gil, his eyes pleading.</p><p>”Grow up. Those sad puppy eyes may have had my wife fooled, but not me.” Gil digs his finger into Malcolm’s shoulder.</p><p>”Sorry.” Malcolm mumbles.</p><p>”If you disrespect me like that in front of my team one more time we’re going to have a real issue.” Gil removes his hand from Malcolm’s body. He plops into his desk chair and opens up the bottom drawer from his desk.</p><p>”Don’t you think it’s a little early for that?” Malcolm remarks. He knows that he should stay quiet. Pointing out the obvious is just going to make Gil more upset.</p><p>”What the hell did you just say to me?” Gil places the bottle down. He’s daring Malcolm to repeat himself.</p><p>”You heard me.” Malcolm scoffs. Turning aways to head out he murmurs under his breath, “Jackie wouldn’t approve of you drinking this early. She never liked when you drank at night either.”</p><p>”You dare fucking mention her? You have no respect at all! I shouldn’t be surprised though. You were raised by a serial killer and an alcoholic.” Gil leers down at Malcolm.</p><p>”That was sweet of you to include yourself in that. I’m honored you think that you played a part in raising me.” Malcolm flips Gil off with hand and reaches for the door with the other.</p><p>Quicker than Malcolm anticipates, Gil’s hand locks around his wrist, and <i>squeezes</i> incredibly tight. When Malcolm doesn’t immediately drop his finger, Gil tightens his grip. He squeezes harder and harder, cutting off circulation. Malcolm’s hand begins to shake from the stress of Gil’s pressure and the emotions of it all. Malcolm hands cramps up, muscles spasming, and Malcolm is forced to go limp in Gil’s embrace.</p><p>Spinning Malcolm around to face him, Gil steps in close. His breath hot against Malcolm’s face. His eyes narrowed and trained on Malcolm. In one quick motion, Gil pins Malcolm’s arm behind his back.</p><p>”I am sick and tired of this bullshit act, kid. You better apologize right now. And you better fucking mean it too.” Gil walks the two of them forward until Malcolm is pressed into the back of a chair.</p><p>”Gil! Please stop! You’re hurting me. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought Jackie up.” Gil presses harder. “Ow! I’m sorry. I’m sorry, please, <i>please</i> forgive me.” Malcolm cries into the back of the chair, but forces himself to pull it together. Gil will only get mad if he ruins the leather.</p><p>”I almost believe you.” Gil kicks Malcolm’s legs out from underneath him.</p><p>Malcolm topples to the floor, his chin hitting on the back of the chair on his way down. Gil laughs at his incompetence. He can’t even keep himself up. Any chance Gil can get to put Malcolm down he takes. Malcolm should be used to it now, he’s put up with it for decades, but he’s not. Malcolm thought that Gil would be the one person in the world to love him. Malcolm knows now that he’s not worthy of love.</p><p>”Stand up.” Gil orders. Malcolm complies, because what else is there to do. Malcolm stares at Gil as he gets to his feet. Rubbing at his wrist, Malcolm hangs his head. He’s never been able to stand up to Gil. He wasn’t there for Jackie, what makes him think he can be there for himself.</p><p>”May I go home?” Malcolm’s voice waivers. He can’t show Gil any emotion, any sign that he’s upset.</p><p>”Please.” Gil makes no effort to hide the disdain from his voice. “Don’t bother coming back tomorrow if you’re going to keep this attitude up. You’re not special and we don’t need you that bad.”</p><p>”Alright.” The cool metal of the door knob relieves some of the burning sensation from Malcolm’s wrist.</p><p>Gil clears his throat, an obvious sign that Malcolm is forgetting to do something. Malcolm drops his hand from the door. He makes his way over to Gil, back sitting on his desk.</p><p>”Goodnight.” Malcolm’s voice is flat. He reaches out and pulls Gil into a hug. He hates being this close to Gil. Perfectly within his reach, ensnared by his arms.</p><p>Gil pulls Malcolm into a crushing hug. “You’re on thin ice tomorrow. Do you hear me?” Malcolm nods into Gil’s chest. Gil holds him tighter until Malcolm whimpers out a “yes, sir,” then he releases Malcolm from the hug, but keeps a grip on him. Gil slides his hand up from Malcolm’s back to his neck. He squeezes and Malcolm freezes.</p><p>It’s the same subtle threat that Gil always gives. A reminder of how well Malcolm’s throat fits in Gil’s palm. The feeling alone is enough for Malcolm to halt anything he was doing, but when Gil applies any pressure, Malcolm’s that little boy locked in the bedroom all over again.</p><p>”I’ll see you tomorrow, Malcolm.” Gil lets go of him. Desperate for space, Malcolm fumbles backwards till his back is pressed against the door.</p><p>”Goodnight, Gil. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Malcolm weakly waves and slips out the door. A single tear escapes as the door lock clicks.</p><p>The worst part is that everyone else in the precinct doesn’t even know. Malcolm’s behavior is going to be explained away by his mental health and not the man who’s terrified him for years. No one would believe him anyway. The only person who would believe him can’t help him now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want to yell at me for bringing this into existence you can find me over in the <a href="https://discord.gg/v3Q8VdK">PSon Trash Server</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>